1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light signalling fishing accessory, and more particularly, to an improved light signalling device specifically adapted to be actuated by a fish which has become impaled on a hook to cause a light source to become energized and provide a visual warning or indication of an impending catch of a fish.
2. Prior Art
Fishing accessory devices which are activated by a fish becoming impaled on a hook attached to a line are known in the art. Examples of these known devices are disclosed and described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,554-Klefbeck-issued July 9, 1985 1,815,662-Bacon-issued July 21, 1931
Klefbeck discloses a small, battery operated light signalling device which is suspended from a fishing line between the fishing pole and the water. A pull on the fishing line causes a plug to be removed from a barrel permitting a contact member to close an electrical circuit from the battery to a small lamp and thus energize the lamp as a signal that the line has been pulled, for example, by a fish on a hook at the end of the line.
Bacon discloses a small, battery operated light signalling device which is mounted on a fishing pole with the fishing line attached to a pivoting arm on the device. A pull on the line moves the arm into engagement with an electrical contact connected to the battery with consequent closure of an electrical circuit to a small lamp which is then energized as a signal that the fishing line has been pulled assumedly by a fish which has been impaled on a hook on the line.
A significant number of the prior art devices are specifically adapted to be attached to well known fishing rods. These fishing rods generally comprise long thin highly flexible rods or reeds which are secured at one end in a cylindrical handle. Metallic eyelet guides are fastened along the rod to guide a fishing line along the rod and into a body of water. A line reeling mechanism is attached to the handle to reel in or pay out the line at the end of which a fish hook is attached. Recent advances in the art of fishing rods have accentuated the highly desirable features of reduced weight and predetermined flexibility.